1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to card games, such as, blackjack and baccarat.
2. Description of Related Arts
The object of the game, Baccarat, is to receive a hand value close to 9. The game is designed into two major betting areas said Banker and Player with a side bet area said tie. An ace has a value of 1 or 11 in blackjack game and a value of 1 in baccarat game. Cards 2 through 9 have point values equal to their face values. (E.g. 2 of spades has a point value 2) 10s, Jacks, Queens, and Kings have a point value of zero when it is a part of component in baccarat game and a point value of ten in blackjack game.
In traditional Baccarat card game, two cards are first dealt to player's hand and two cards are first dealt to banker's hand. An additional card may be dealt depending on the total numerical value of two cards of the “Player” and “Banker” respectively. Each player invests a desired amount of money in either Banker or Player of two designed betting areas in order to start a particular round of games.
A two-card point total of 9 is called a “natural” and this is the highest value hand cannot lose. A two-card point total of 8 is also called a “natural” and this is second-highest value hand. In the event of a tie between the Player's hand and the Banker's hand neither the Banker nor the Player wins. By comparing the total numerical value of the Banker and Player, the party having a higher total numerical value will be the winning party.
The patron who invested the amount of money in the winning said Player or Banker would be paid even money from the house (casino). The patron who invested the amount of money in the winning said tie would be paid 8 to 1. There is a 5% commission has to paid to the casino when the Banker wins.
When the player stands on 6 or 7, the banker will always draw on totals of 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, and stands on 6, 7, 8, and 9. When player does not have 6, 7, natural 8 or natural 9, and has to draw the third card, the banker shall always draw on the totals of 0, 1, or 2, and then follows the rules.                (a) If banker has 3 and player's third card is 8, the banker cannot draw the third card.        (b) If banker has 4 and player's third card is 1, 8, 9, or 0, the banker cannot draw the third card.        (c) If banker has 5 and player's third card is 1, 2, 3, 8, 9, or 0, the banker cannot draw the third card.        (d) If banker has 6 and player's third card is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, or 0, the banker cannot draw the third card.        
The object of the game, Blackjack, is to receive the Blackjack, an Ace and a 10 or a face card said jack, queen, or king to be award 3 to 2 payout from the house (casino). The highest total point of blackjack game is 21. When both dealer and a player have a Blackjack, it results a tie hand, player does not lose or win.
Blackjack is a house bank game that patrons get dealt initially two cards. Players then have to make a decision to take a hit, stand on the numerical value his/her hand, or surrender. In order to win his or her wager, the cards in patron's hand must have a higher total point value than the total point value in the dealer's hand without going over twenty-one points.
Each patron places wager on the betting circle and initially receive two cards face up. After dealer receives two cards, one is face down (hole card), each player may select to draw additional cards in order to improve his or her hand without exceeding twenty-one, stand (not drawing any additional card) or surrender (losing half of the bet to give out his or her hand).
Dealer is required to take a hit when the two cards total value is under 17 (11 to 16) and stand on 17 or soft 17 (an ace and a 6).